


collude

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [25]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, bnha au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: collude: to work together secretly especially in order to do something illegal or dishonestWhy did Hayato keep describing their actions as heroic while simultaneously giving Tsuna all of the credit? They were vigilantes at best, what with Hayato and Mukuro being internationally wanted villains and the fact that Hibari refused to even consider that the laws of man or reality applied to him.





	collude

**Author's Note:**

> This is really AU. Like, Tsuna-was-never-bullied type AU. Mostly because it's set in bnha, and Tsuna's flames would be an amazing quirk.

"What are you working on, Tsuna?" Kyoko asked, seemingly popping up out of nowhere next to his desk like some sort of terrifying jack-in-the-box. She peered down at the papers strewn across it even as Tsuna scrambled to cover them up with his math notebook.

"N-nothing," he stuttered. "Just math, right guys?"

Hana's eyes narrowed. "These monkeys are definitely colluding on something, and we should have nothing to do with it."

Hayato glared back at her. "How dare you question Tsuna? Crime in this city is at an all time low thanks to his heroic efforts!"

He continued to rant at Hana, but Tsuna tuned him out as he dropped his head down onto his desk. Why did Hayato keep describing their actions as heroic while simultaneously giving Tsuna all of the credit? They were vigilantes at best, what with Hayato and Mukuro being internationally wanted villains and the fact that Hibari refused to even consider that the laws of man or reality applied to him. Plus, he was pretty sure that his dad was an Italian villain commonly referred to as Nemean for his quirk, which turned him into a giant, flaming lion.

Tsuna's quirk was related to his father's, but, as he didn't need to turn into a lion to use his strange form of pyrokinesis, it was much more powerful. 

"The Hero Killer was in town last night," Tsuna finally interrupted, his words muffled by his notebook. "We just made sure he knew not to stay long."

There was a moment of stunned silence, which Tsuna used to begin packing up his school supplies. He'd been out late last night, and so he had to be home for the rest of the day so that his mom wouldn't worry.

"What?" Hana finally asked. "I must have misheard you because I'm pretty sure you aren't actually stupid enough to talk to a serial killer."

Takeshi had a dangerous grin on his face. "Don't worry Kurosawa, Tsuna was just explaining the rules to that guy before Hibari needed to get on his case."

Sensing that Hana, Hayato, and Takeshi were about to burst into a full on argument, Tsuna ducked out and almost flat out sprinted for the doors, only held back by the fact that Hibari didn't allow running in the halls unless he was the one doing the running. He stopped to catch his breath once he was off school property and began to walk home at a more sedate pace.

"So what were you working on?" Kyoko asked, once again appearing out of nowhere and nearly giving Tsuna a heart attack. Teleportation quirks were the worst.

"Oh, um, well, since you already know about the Hero Killer, I guess I can tell you that I was writing about my encounter with him. Nii-san said that he learned that heroes had to write reports on their encounters with villains before he dropped out of UA for boxing school, so I figured it couldn't hurt for me to do it too," Tsuna explained.

“Yeah, I remember that,” Kyoko said. “I think he wrote his report on boxing instead, though.” 

They both laughed.

“Next time, though, warn me about any serial killers that come to town,” Kyoko said, her face deadly serious. “I may have decided not to join your vigilante group, but that doesn’t mean I won’t help if something goes wrong.”

Nii-san was going to kill him.

“I will,” Tsuna promised.

Kyko beamed. “Great! I’ve been practicing teleporting more than just myself. Let’s test it right now.”

“Wait, what?”

It was too late to protest, though; she already had a hold of him. The only thing he could do was hold on tight and try not to scream.


End file.
